One Sweet Day
by Akahime Sayuna
Summary: Based on the song 'One Sweet Day' by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men. Songfic. Summary: Cato is the winner of the 74th annual hunger games without Clove. Could he make it living all alone without his loved one?


Based on the song 'One Sweet Day'

Enjoy^^

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, of course.

* * *

_Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away_

Careers shouldn't feel. Or that's what I thought. I'm Cato, the 74th annual hunger games winner. I'm strong, but I'm not that tough. Now here I am, in my chair, sitting alone. Grow old all by myself. Because I won't forget it. The day when everything slipped out of my hands.

_Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling' and knowing you, hear me  
It keeps me alive, alive_

"Hey Clove, how about a sparring with me?" I say with a half smirk. She laughs.

"Sounds fun, ready to be defeated?" She smirked.

"Hell no,"

She gets her knife out and ready to get me down. But I'm not that weak of course. She punched my arm, and I tried to pin her down. Useless, she's way too fast. Finally she pinned me down with her knife on my throat.

"Oh, that's all Cato? I thought, you'd be more _interesting,_"

She smiles at me. That smile. The smile that keeps me alive.

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually I'll see you in Heaven_

"Clove, are you okay?" I said. I can tell from her eyes, that she's not okay.

"I'm fine Cato," She said with a ghost of smile. I don't like her this way.

"Don't lie to me." Of course I know why she acted like this. I just want to hear it from her mouth.

"He will never come back again Cato. He will never. How about me? What if I die just like my dear brother? Killed in the Hunger games, sent back home in a wooden coffin, my mom would not able to see me like that. My brother doesn't deserve die like that. No one deserves." She started to cry. I hug her. She cries in my chest.

"I can't do anything about your brother. I'm sorry, but, I will never let you die like that Clove," I promised her. She smiles. I bet her brother would be proud of her strong sister in the heaven now.

_Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared_

"I volunteer," I shout. Clove is staring at me. I felt hurt in her eyes. I don't have any choices. My mind race through what happened yesterday.

"_You don't understand Clove! I'm strong! Maybe I could win," I shouted angrily._

"_What if you won't? What if you'll die like my brother?" She shouted back._

"_What if, I came back? We could happily live in the victor's village,"_

"_You have everything Cato, you are rich, you have family that loves you, friends that cared of you, and I, I always cared right? Why the only one who can't see it, is you?" She walks away frustrated._

_It's me who should be frustrated. Pride is the best thing in district two. But why she can't understand it. Of course she always be there for me, and I always be there for her, that will never change, right?_

"Clove Fuhrman."

No. Not her.

_I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Picture a little scene from Heaven_

"Three. Two. One." Everybody runs. The game has now officially started. I'm afraid that I won't see her again. No. I shouldn't think about that. There's so many things I've already lost. No, please. I can't even bear that thought. I can't think about losing her.

_Although, the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray_

The sun wakes me up? No. It's her scream that did. Katniss, or so called _girl on fire_, has dropped the tracker jacker nest to us. I immediately grab her hand, and run. Run, run, run and run. A few of them stings me. Then I feel something weird.

"_Cato! Cato!" She screams. Clove screams._

_No. It shouldn't turn like this. She should've survive. No. _

_I can see her bloody face. In Katniss's hands, there is a bloody knife. It's her. Before I can do anything, there's an arrow coming. Coming through my heart. _

Then I woke up. It's all hallucinations.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

"Cato! Cato!" She screams. No, this time, it's not an illusion. No.

"Clove!" I shouted back. It's should've not end like this. She deserves to live.

"Cato!" Her scream. No. No. I'm too far.

"Clove!" I scream with pain in my voice. Then I see her. The running away Thresh and Katniss. But the most important, Clove. The lying-in-the-ground, the unloving Clove. I can see live drains away from her body.

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

I still remember how they crowned me as a victor. How everything goes. How I can't feel anything after her death. Now, I'm sitting here. Alone. I know she's in a better place now. In a better world. When she won't need to worry about anything. I close my eyes, then I see it. I see her.

_Sorry, I never told you  
All I wanted to say_

* * *

__Thanks for reading^^

Review puhleasee^^


End file.
